In Need of Solace
by PinkAngel17
Summary: Morgan needs some comfort from his one and only solace. Set after the episode 'Profiler,Profiled.'


Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. I only get to play with the characters.

Somewhat of a prequel to my story 'Nightmares'. Set immediately after the episode 'Profiler,Profiled'. Special thanks to darkgirl3 who came up with the idea for this story!

* * *

The room was dark and the only sounds that could be heard was the quick, shallow breathing as if someone was running and trying to catch their breathe. Sheets rustled and a pain filled whimper broke the silence. Suddenly the thrashing figure that lay in the shadows sat bolt upright throwing the blankets off in the process.

Derek Morgan sat frozen as he attempted to control his heavy breathing. He closed his eyes and buried his face in his hands. He didn't know how much longer this could go on. This was the fourth night in a row that he had been violently awakened from sleep by a nightmare. It was also the fourth night since he returned from Chicago where he had stared his own living nightmare in the eyes. Buford was off the streets, but his vivid, painful memories and nightmares continued to haunt him.

Morgan knew that if something didn't change then he would break and it would be at the least appropriate time. But what could he do? He didn't need, or want, therapy. He couldn't talk to his mom, not about this. So what was there left for him to do?

With one more slow, deep breathe he threw his legs over the side of the bed and used the back of his hand to wipe away the moisture that had gathered on his forehead. He reached over and turned on the light before getting up and pulling on a pair of sweats. There was no point in trying to get back to sleep now.

He glanced at the clock as he made his way out of his bedroom. It was almost one o'clock in the morning. As he walked into his living room he decided he would watch some TV for a few hours until he could no longer fight the tiredness and then hopefully he could catch a couple more hours of sleep.

As he sat on his sofa flipping through the channels he mind began to wonder. He thought about work, he thought about his nightmare, but his mind always went back to one thing or person in this case. Garcia, his baby girl, his light in the darkness that out shone all the demons and monsters in the world. He wanted so much just to hold her and to see her dazzling smile that lit up a room as well as his heart.

She was his best friend, but he couldn't just call her at nearly one o'clock. No, he would endure another nightmare or stay awake for days before he would force her to bear his burden.

Sighing he rubbed his tired eyes trying to ward off sleep. He was about to give up and just lay back down when he heard a soft rapping on his door. It was so soft that had he still been asleep he never would have heard it. Actually he wasn't too sure he heard it now. It very well could have been a figment of his overtired and drained mind.

He turned off the TV and waited in silence to see if he heard it again and sure enough after a few seconds he heard the same soft knocking. With a puzzled look he got up and walked toward the front door to see who it could possibly be.

His confusion grew as he opened the door and came face to face with none other than Penelope Garcia.

"Hey hot stuff." She greeted warmly with a brilliant smile the instantly eased his wounded soul.

"Hey yourself baby girl." He replied giving her a smile of his own, but he knew it didn't reach his eyes.

"I didn't wake you did I?" She asked worriedly in a soft voice as if afraid she might wake someone up.

"No, I was already awake." He answered with a shake of his head.

Penelope nodded slightly with a thoughtful look before a small smile graced her face. "So, are you going to invite me in or are you going to make a girl stand outside all night?"

Morgan laughed for the first time in days before standing aside and ushering her in. "Come on in princess. We can't have you catching a cold." He said with a faint smile.

He closed the door behind her and then turned to watch her sit on his sofa. Tiredly he walked over and sat down with her. When he looked up he noticed she was watching him with a worried look. He didn't see a trace of pity, embarrassment, or disgust in her deep brown eyes, only caring and genuine concern. That alone made his heart warm and his anxieties begin to disappear.

"You going to start talking handsome or am I going to have to drag it out of you?" Penelope asked as she continued to watch him.

Morgan sat with a contemplative look on his face for a few seconds while he considered denying that something was wrong, but he knew she wouldn't believe him and that she'd get him to talk eventually whether he liked it or not. He sighed as he looked away from her and was about to talk, but she beat him to it.

"I can tell you haven't been sleeping well Derek." She said softly. "You need to talk to someone and I'm that someone…Let me help." She added as she reached over and placed her hand on top on his.

"I don't want to burden you with this princess. You don't need it weighing on your shoulders." He said still not meeting her eyes. He could feel his walls beginning to crumble under her gaze and he had to close his eyes for a moment when he felt her warm, comforting hand message his.

"Neither do you." She replied gently in a soft tone.

Morgan looked up and her loving eyes entranced him; sweeping away his doubts and giving him a sense of security. He sighed and ran his free hand over his face before looking back at her and giving her hand a squeeze.

"I can't get the nightmares to stop. Every night I see _him_ and what he did to those kids and what he did…" He paused as he took a deep breath before continuing. "what he did to me. The dreams haven't been this bad in years. I'm just not sure what I'm going to do." He said and almost cringed at how lost he sounded with that last sentence.

He refused to meet her eyes again and instead opted to stare at the blank television. Suddenly her hand left his and he got a sinking feeling in his gut at the thought that she was going to abandon him. Not that he blamed her. So he was surprised when he felt her small hand cup the side of his face and turn it towards her. He caught her eyes and was going to look away, but he couldn't seem to tear away his gaze as their eyes locked.

"You don't ever have to be embarrassed around me hot stuff." She said sternly, but with compassion in her voice. "We aren't at work; you don't have to be the big tough FBI agent." Penelope added as she rubbed her thumb over his cheek.

Derek looked into her eyes and got lost in their depths as he lend into her hand that was still cupping his cheek. He closed his eyes and brought his hand up and placed it over hers. He gave her hand a light squeeze before bringing it to his lips to kiss softly and then entwining their fingers.

"Thank you goddess." Morgan said as the rest of his shields crumbled and he felt the weight on his heart and soul lighten. "I don't know what I would do without you." He added with a small smile.

Penelope smiled back softly before leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. She let go of his hand as she straightened and the patted her lap. "Come on handsome, lay down."

"What?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Trust me." She said the smile still on her face. She grabbed his upper arm and gently pulled him down. Giving into her tug he laid down on his back and allowed her to guide his head onto her lap.

With his head resting on her lap and his legs stretched out on the sofa he looked up at her through tired eyes.

"Now, let's see if we can't get you some sleep." She said as she smiled down at him.

A smile tugged at his lips as he felt one of her hands rest on his chest directly above his heart and the other one gently running over his head. He brought his own hand up to his chest and rested it over her smaller hand as he tiredly gazed up into her warm brown eyes that he once again got lost in. Within seconds he was sound asleep with a faint smile still on his face and peace finally encompassing his battered soul.

* * *

So, did you like it? Let me know what you think! Review Please!


End file.
